We Could Happen
by ouchpotato
Summary: Emma's heart was broken after seeing Regina kissing Robin before she left the town. Now that she comes back to Storybrooke, she doesn't know where she stands. Does their love deserve a second chance or will Robin be Regina's happily ever after?
1. Flashback

**A year earlier.**

"Regina?" Emma shouts as she tries to look for Regina in the forest. The curse is coming anytime soon and she didn't want to be away from her love. She searched from place to place until she heard crunchy dried leaves being stepped on. "What the hell?" she blurted out. Her eyes widened as she saw Regina kissing Robin. She was filled with jealousy, anger and resentment. She walked out of the two and stormed somewhere. 

On the outskirts of Storybrooke...

The residents asked a hesitant Regina if there is a way to stop the Curse, to which Regina revealed the big wrinkle in stopping the curse: "I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most. I can never see Emma again."

"But I just found you," Emma cried to her parents. "I'm not done restoring happy endings." Snow explained, "Emma, happy endings aren't always what we expect them to be. Just think how nice it could be that you and Henry can finally be a family."

Henry and Emma gave a final hug to Snow and Charming. Henry had a touching final few moments with Regina, telling her he loves her.

As the Curse approaches, Regina tells Emma that she and Henry will have to leave Storybrooke forever because once the Curse takes place, it will remove Storybrooke away as if it never existed while returning everyone to the Enchanted Forest and since Henry was born in the Land Without Magic, he won't be able to go back with them, but Emma will be able to stay with him because she escaped the first curse. Also they will not remember anything of Storybrooke or the people in it.

"This was my entire fault. I'm so sorry Emma. If only I could make it up to you. I wish I could."

Emma can't still process what was happening. She had her family altogether, she had her love and then all of a sudden it's gone. Regina tried to touch her but she shook her off.

"I understand why you are so mad. I swear, that kiss with Robin wasn't anything! I just-," She stopped and shook her head. As much as she wanted to explain, she can't. It was a deal she had to follow. "I just hope that you and Henry will have a better future," Regina adds.

She held Emma's hands but she winced in pain. "Emma where did you get these?" Regina asks as she studies the fresh bruises on Emma's knuckles. It was obvious she let out her anger by punching something hard. Emma looked down and formed her hands into a fist. Tears fell from Regina's eyes. She felt miserable because Emma did it to herself because of her.

She touched Emma's hands once again and this time she didn't pull it back. She rubbed her palm back and forth. "My gift to you is good memories, a better life for you and Henry. You wouldn't have given him up. You would forget about the hurt you're feeling for me."

"But that past won't be real," Emma comments. "But your future will," Regina responds.

"Not a day would go by I wouldn't think of you, Emma."

It breaks her heart as she says, "Goodbye Regina."

She doesn't want to go. What had she done to deserve such cruelty? All she wanted was to be with her family, to be happy with Regina.

"Now go, the Curse will be here any minute."

Snow approached Emma and kissed her forehead.

As Regina rips the scroll and zaps the encroaching smoke, Emma and Henry drive across the town boundary, leaving nothing behind. Storybrooke disappears in a puff of purple smoke.


	2. Welcome To StoryBrooke

**Present Time**

Emma pulled up at her mother's driveway late at night while Henry was heavily sleeping at the back of her yellow bug.

"Whoa, I can't believe my eyes! It looks exactly the same! It's as if nothing happened!" Emma exclaimed. She couldn't believe she would see that place again, like ever. "How does it feel being back?" Hook asks. "It feels good to be back."

"Stay here, look after Henry," she says as she crosses the road.

"Where are you going?"

Emma turns around and says, "to talk to my parents!"

She climbed up the apartment and knocked on the door. David opened it and was shocked to see that her daughter is right in front of him.

"Hi."

"Emma!" He pulled her close and engulfed her in a warm and welcoming embrace.

"David? Did you say Emma? Why are you-," Mary Margaret asks walking down the stairs. David steps to the side just enough to let his wife see their daughter. "Oh my god Emma! It's you!" Mary Margaret exclaims as she rushed towards their child. She hugged Emma so tight she couldn't breathe. She never thought she would see Emma again. Tears were acting up on Mary Margaret and Emma's eyes.

"Mom," she squeaks but Mary Margaret wouldn't let go of her. Emma was holding back her tears. "Mom, I can't breathe." Finally Snow set her daughter free. She was so happy she couldn't contain her emotions. Tears of happiness were streaming down their eyes.

Snow was smiling but still crying. She cupped her daughter's face with both hands. "My Emma, I'm so happy you're back! But how?" She asks wondering how it happened.

"Well, it's a long story," Emma forces a smile.

"I couldn't care less!"

"Well uhm okay... Hook found me in New York. I was just about to marry a guy-" David cuts her off, "You're getting married?" He shrieks out like a normal overprotective Dad.

"...who turned out to be a flying monkey. Then Hook knocked on my door one night and kissed me," Emma continues.

"That pirate! I'm gonna crush his face!" Her father shrieked.

"David..." Her mom gives her father a look. "Okay, go on Emma."

"He kissed me because he thought a True Love's kiss would bring back my memories but it didn't. Then I kicked him right where it hurts most."

"He deserves it!" David shouts.

"Dad!" "David!" Emma and Snow shouts simultaneously. David holds up both of his hands.

"And then?" Her mother asks curiously and excitedly.

"Well, with all of my memory washed out, it was kind of difficult to believe what Hook kept telling me-about this curse, that I was the savior and that my family needed saving, things like that. I tried to get rid of him several times but he was really persistent. I don't know what happened but he convinced me to drink the potion that would restore my memories," she paused. "And when I did, I got my real life back," she explains smiling.

"That is really heroic! But I'm sorry about that guy I mean monkey, Em. You don't deserve such a thing," says Snow as she gives Emma another comforting hug. "It's okay, at least I didn't say yes to a freaking monkey," Emma bitterly jokes. She thought what she had with Walsh was real. She thought it might have been a happy ending... but she thought wrong.

"Anyway, what happened when we were gone?" Emma asks curiously. Both her parents just looked at Snow's big bump. "We just woke up with a baby in her womb. We don't know how, but right when you crossed the town line, we were all sent back to the Enchanted Forest and then one morning, we woke up in Storybrooke as if we never left. However, the memories of the past year were taken from us. Everything is still a blur," David explains.

"Who's evil enough to do such thing?" Emma asks with a confused looked on her face. Her parents just shrugged not knowing the answer to her query.

They talked about a lot of things. They felt like they needed to catch up with the lost time.

"Mom..." Emma shifts in her seat.

"What is it, dear?"

"Never mind."

"What is it, Emma? You know you can ask me anything," her mother reassures.

Emma lets out a deep sigh. "Uhm... How is Regina?" She's still a bit mad at Regina but she longs to see her. She wanted to fix their issue when she left.

Snow and Charming looked at each other like they were hiding something.

"Well, we haven't seen her lately. Actually, we rarely see her on the streets. But she is better than before."

"Oh." That was all Emma could say but the disappointment is evident on her face.

"So who wants a cocoa?" Snow suddenly asks. Charming raised his hand right away and also raised Emma's hand, making her smile.

"3 hot cocoas coming right up!"


	3. Surprise, Surprise

It has already been a week since they got back to Storybrooke but Emma is wondering where Regina might be.

Emma and Henry were on their way to Granny's to have their breakfast.

"What would you like to have for breakfast, kid?" Emma happily asks

"I'm thinking if I'll have pancakes or bacon and eggs," he replies.

They were turning to a sharp turn when suddenly Emma bumps into a person holding a cup of hot drink. "Shit!" she exclaims while holding her hot white shirt turned into brown away from her stomach. Henry's mouth opened and closed repeatedly like a trout.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." the woman apologizes and dampens Emma's stained clothe. "Emma?"

The blonde knew that voice. How could she forget? She immediately lifted her head to see the woman in front of her.

Her jaw dropped when she saw who it was. She felt like the time stopped and her heart stopped beating. She was staring intensely at the beautiful woman. She longed to see her beautiful face. _God, she is flawless_, she thought. "Mom, are you okay?" Henry asks as he tugs the side of his blonde mother's coat who was smiling. "Mom!" he repeats but louder this time.

His scream brought her back to reality. "Yes, yes, I'm fine kid."

"Emma, how did you-"

"Do you know her?" Henry asks cutting Regina off.

"Ah-well, I-I want you to meet my old friend, Regina. She's the Mayor of this town." She stutters as she introduces him to her without breaking their eye-contact.

"Regina, this is my son, Henry." Emma felt weird while introducing them to one another when they spent 10 years living together.

Regina expected a hug from her son but instead, Henry reached out his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you Madame Mayor." She was hurt because her son looked right through her. But then she remembered she erased their past memories and gave them a different memory when they crossed the town. She shook the little boy's hand and said, "I'm glad to meet you, Henry." The boy gave her a sincere smile.

"Go ahead kid, order whatever you like. I just need to get a new shirt from the car. I'll come after you," Emma says in one breath.

As the boy walked towards the restaurant, Emma noticed a familiar guy walking towards them: Robin. He stopped at their spot, grabbed Regina by her arm and pulled her closer to him. Regina uttered, "Emma I-I want to-." She was startled and she sounded defensive. Emma was more shocked rather than surprised. "Yeah, Robin, right? Hi."

"Hi," he replies. _I can't believe he still_ _have the guts to say hi to me._Emma didn't know what to do or how to act so she did the easiest way out._"_Got to go," Emma says as she turns around and walks quickly to her yellow beetle. Her heart was beating loud and fast. It felt like it would explode anytime.

Only Regina would cause her to feel like this.

_'Okay, Emma, you need to calm down.'_ She tells herself as she tries to breathe in and breathe out. Her body was shaking, her breathing wasn't normal.

"Calm the fuck down!"

She looked at the side mirror to take a glimpse of Regina but what she saw was worse-Robin holding Regina's hand. She was standing still on the spot they bumped into. She wasn't moving nor talking. Robin wrapped his arm around Regina's shoulders then they started walking.

She was not expecting to see her today, especially with the guy she cheated her with.

Could it be possible that she was experiencing multiple feelings at once? She was happy, excited, shocked, disappointed, and angry. She felt she would faint any moment now. She couldn't believe her eyes: Regina with Robin. _Oh my God._

She patted her face repeatedly, trying to wake herself up from the nightmare she's in. She hoped it was all just a bad dream but unfortunately, it is not. She took a deep breath, rubbed her eyes filled with tears and then decide to go to the diner to give Henry money to pay his meal.

Before she got out of her car, she composed herself so that her son wouldn't notice she cried a little. "Hey, kid. Is it okay if I leave you here for a couple of hours? If you need anything, I'll just be a call away."

"Where are you going? Can't I come with you?"

"No. Just stay here. I need to talk to someone regarding the case I'm working on. Well just in case you get bored, here's the key to our room at Granny's Inn. Okay? Love you."

"Okay. Love you too." Henry sighed and got back to playing with his Portable PlayStation. The wind chimes made a lovely sound, signaling that his mother had gone out already.

•••••••

It's been quite some time since Robin gave Regina the time to be alone so she went out to grab a nice drink from Granny's.

Same old lonely place, she thought to herself. As she was walking down the streets she noticed a familiar car - a yellow VW beetle. She knew it was Emma's. She closed her eyes for a sec, opened it and then blinked repeatedly, thinking she was just imagining it.

But how is that even possible? She thought. She got lost in her thoughts that she wasn't even looking ahead while walking. She turned onto the next street when she accidentally bumped into another person spilling her hot latte all over the stranger.

"Shit!" the woman shouted.

Regina tried to clean up the mess she did, wiping the shirt of the girl. She didn't even notice that the woman was wearing a red leather jacket.

"Emma?" She asked excitedly. The love of her life is back and she wasn't dreaming. What made her happier was that she was with their son, Henry.

They weren't breaking eye contact as Emma introduced her to Henry.  
>She motioned for a hug but the boy offered his hand. She was hurt, but what can she do? This is the price she had to take.<p>

They were looking at each other intensely with longing emotions. The spark she thought that was long gone started to ignite again. She wanted to hug her, she wanted to kiss her.

A voice suddenly called out her name from the back. Like a bucket of ice cold water poured on her, Regina realized she was with Robin. He stopped right next to her and pulled her closer to him as if taking possession. Regina wanted to explain to Emma but she didn't want it.

When Emma walked away, she didn't know what to feel. She felt everything and then suddenly nothing, she was numb. She knew Robin wrapped his arm around her but she couldn't feel it.

With his British accent, he says in a caring tone, "Regina, love? Are you alright?" Regina shook her head saying no. "What happened?" he asks. "I-I suddenly felt unwell," she says in a breaking voice. "I'll bring you home so you could rest."

They got to Regina's mansion. "I'll just stay until you get better," says Robin. "No, please go. I want to be alone," Regina says in a weak voice.

"No. I'll stay," he insists. "I'm not in the mood to argue." Not wanting to make Regina feel worse, he agreed. "Okay. Just call me if you need anything, okay?" She answered with a fake smile. He kissed her on the lips but Regina didn't kiss him back. She was so confused. She was happy with Robin but she's still in love with Emma. The feeling is so sickening she wanted to throw up.

When Robin left Regina tried to sleep but all she did was twist on her side and then to the other. She cried so hard resulting to a severe headache.

When she couldn't bear the pain anymore, she went downstairs to get some painkillers but no medicine could heal a broken heart. She cried and cried until she fell asleep.


	4. Betrayed

Emma raced like a jet to Blanchard's apartment, infuriated by what she saw. She knocked on the door hardly.

"Wait a sec," says Snow. But the knocking seems to be slamming now. "Coming!"

Snow opens the door with a creased eyebrow, "Who-Emma! Hey is there any problem?" She asks as she looks at her daughter's blazing eyes.

Emma comes in and slams the door behind her. "You know you could've told me!" She yells. "Okay, calm down, Emma. What are you saying, I don't understand?" asks a confused Mary Margaret.

"You could've warned me about her being with Robin! You said she was better! So you think she's better off with that outlaw thief than me, huh?" Emma yells again.

"Honey, it's not-"

Cutting Mary Margaret off, David buts in, "We wanted to tell you but we were still figuring out how. We don't want to hurt you."

Emma wouldn't accept the explanation. "Right. Thanks for the concern and thanks for the head start. I just saw them together with my own eyes," Emma says sarcastically, sounding more upset than angry.

"And I thought all parents want the best for their child," she adds.

"We want what's best for you!" Mary Margaret and David says in unison.

"And what's best for me is to be away from Regina?"

Emma's tears were unstoppable. She was hurt but what's worse was her parents keeping this thing from her.

"I shouldn't have come back to this place." She took a step back before walking out of the room and slamming the door shut.

Mary Margaret wanted to run after her daughter but David stopped her. She cried hard while her husband held her close and comforted her.


	5. White Lies

Emma dropped her keys while she was trying to open the door knob. Her hand was still shaking from anger. For the nth time, she felt betrayed.

She was picking up the keys on the floor when Henry opened the door. She totally forgot that she left Henry at the diner.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, kid. How are you?"

"I'm okay but I could use a little explanation," he responded while crossing his arms.

"Sorry, what?"

"Mom, I've been trying to reach you but you were not picking up your phone. What happened with your investigation?"

She stood up and they entered the room.

"I'm tired Henry. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Emma says, sounding pissed more than exhausted.

"But mom!" Emma gave her a disapproving look and with that, Henry knows he crossed the line.

"Okay."

Henry turned off the TV and went straight to bed while Emma sat on the couch and staring at the empty screen of the TV. What she saw a while ago kept replaying in her mind but when she closed her eyes things got worse. Happy memories with Regina came rushing back to her and then she suddenly remembered all the pain she's feeling inside.

Next morning, Henry gets up and sees his mother drinking coffee. He didn't say a word thinking his mom is still mad at him.

"Good morning buddy," says Emma.

"Hey mom."

"How's your sleep?"

"Fine. Uhm, mom?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about last night." That cute little dog puppy eyes made Emma weak in her heart.

"I'm sorry too okay, I was just so tired."

"So..." Henry started off, trying to gauge his mom's mood.

"You won't let this go, will you?" Henry shook his head smiling. "Fine. Sorry, I had to turn off my phone. Yesterday wasn't much of a good day since I wasn't able to get much info. I'm sorry it took a while," she tries to explain but Henry knows it's not the truth. He acquired her talent in knowing whether a person is lying.

"Okay... Mom, can I ask you something?" he asks.

"Of course, kid. Shoot."

"Why are we here?" His question startled his mother she almost spilled the coffee onto herself.

"What do you mean? I told you I'm working on a case," she says as she places her mug on a coffee table beside her.

"Why are you lying to me?"

But before Emma could come up with another lie, Henry bombarded her with questions.

"Why does it feel like all the people here know me? I can feel them staring at me all the time. Have we been here before? Can't you just tell me what we're really doing here?"

She held up both of her hands as if surrendering to an interrogating officer. "Whoa, whoa, kid. Slow down!"

"Awhile ago, the waitress gave me a free cocoa."

"What's so unusual about that?"

"It's free. Plus, it has cinnamon on top!"

Emma laughed at the boy, trying to bluff. "Maybe she was just trying to be nice to a newcomer? I suppose it's just some welcome drink. You've been thinking too much, kid."

The boy got a bit pacified by his mother's explanation but he didn't buy everything. He knew there was something deeper and he wanted to know what it was.


	6. Truth Be Told

Emma wanted to have a little peace of mind to think things through so she went to the shore where she and Henry usually meet. She sat at the small castle she built with the boy. She was staring at the beautiful horizon, feeling the cold breeze brush her face.

She was in deep thoughts she didn't realize that someone was walking towards her.

"Hey," a sultry voice said. Emma quickly recognized it was Regina's. The blonde glanced at the brunette in front of her.

She was wearing a black skin tight jeans, black top with a royal blue coat and a nice pair of boots. _Holy crap!_Emma thought. _How could she become so much hotter?_

"Hey," Emma murmured back trying to look composed but underneath her top, her heart was pounding loud and fast.

"Mind taking a walk?" Regina asked. Emma just shrugged and hopped out from sitting. She put her hands in her pockets. They both walked slowly.

"So... I was dying to know how you found your way back. I mean, there's no way you could get back in Storybrooke!"

"Well, Hook found me in New York and gave me a potion to restore all my lost memories," Emma explained.

"Oh, wow..." Regina remarked, sounding disappointed. It should've been her who should've saved her girl, not Hook. But it turned out, she's the villain and the cause of her pain.

"So how's everything?" she asked. "Different," the blonde woman mumbled under her breath. "But I guess some people just stay the same," she added, emphasizing the words.

"Yeah and I guess some feelings just stay the same too," Regina said in return. She looked straight into Emma's eyes with fire burning. Her stare made Emma uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here, by the way?" Emma asked to break the awkwardness. "I go here whenever I feel down, whenever I want to relive the good memories that happened here," Regina responded, a smile forming into her lips. Emma smiled and looked down at the sand. Almost instantly, her smile switched into a frown.

Out of the blue, Regina asked, "Are you still mad at me?"

"No," Emma replied, shaking her head. "Not at all."

They fell into another awkward silence. She wasn't mad at her, she was just upset. She was disappointed but she couldn't tell it to her face. She grabbed a small rock and played with it.

"It was nice seeing you again," Emma muttered. It was true. Emma was really excited to see her but she wasn't expecting to see her with Robin. Regina broke her heart before she left and she never really got over that until now.

"Yeah," Regina said, "Can I see you again some other time?" She asked casually.

"Sure. Guess I'll just see you around... with your guy." She tossed the rock into the water and started walking out from Regina.

"Emma, if you could just let me explain!" Regina yelled while making Emma face her.

"It won't matter anymore! It won't change anything!" Emma answered back.

"It would change everything!"

They tension was rising. Tears were acting up on their eyes.

"Why did you do that? How could you hurt me when all I did was love you unconditionally?" Emma's face turned red from anger.

"Emma, I did it because I love you."

"That's bullshit!" she yelled as she turned away while wiping off her tears.

"You don't understand... I... I..." Regina couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She was running out of breath and having a panic attack. She placed her right hand on her chest and tried to breathe steadily. "I had to make a deal with Gold."

Emma suddenly stopped walking. "In order to save you and Henry, he gave me one condition: I had to kiss Robin." Finally she let it slur out of her tongue. "Why would Gold give you a deal like that?" Emma asked with a tons of accusation while walking towards the older woman. "Because he knows you'll be hurt and that would give you another reason to leave," Regina explained between her short breaths. "Why didn't you tell me!" Emma shouted. "Didn't tell you? I tried many times but every time I do, you push me away!" Regina's breathing was getting worse. She was crying hard.

"I-I'm sorry Regina, I should've known. I should've listened to you before making my judgment," she said. "But now that I know the truth, it still wouldn't make any sense, you're with Robin and I don't want to be a home wrecker."

"Emma, please," Regina whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

Regina's face was turning pale and suddenly her knees dropped her to the floor.

"Regina!" Emma came rushing towards her and fortunately caught the brunette. She placed the weak woman on a better position.

Regina rested her head on Emma's chest and the blonde wrapped her arms around the older woman. The embrace made Regina feel so much better.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, concern lacing through her voice.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I really am. Could you please give me a chance?"

"Regina, I have to bring you home, now."

"Wait, no. Just please hold me for little longer," Regina uttered in a weak voice.

They stayed in that position for another couple of minutes until Regina can get on her feet.

Emma drove Regina to her house but she was still weak so she had to walk her to her bedroom. Emma didn't want to have any more private or more personal time together because it doubles the pain she's feeling but she couldn't help herself. She tucked Regina to bed and brushed her hair. "You, rest well, okay?" Regina half smiled and held her hand. "Thank you, Emma." The feeling of Regina's skin on her sent a spark to all of parts of her.

Emma left the room but before she pulled the door close, she took a last look on the sleeping woman.


	7. Second Chance?

When Henry woke up, her mother had gone out already. She left a box of cereals and a carton of fresh milk for the boy.

_Something isn't right here. I need to find out what my mom's hiding from me_, he thought.

So after he had his breakfast, he rummaged the box his mom brought with them.

Clothes, clothes, shoes, and more clothes.

_Wait, what is this_? he asked himself as his hand touched a different texture on the bottom of the box. _A book?_

He pulled out the big book and let the clothes fall onto the floor. Somehow, he sensed a different kind feeling towards the thing. The cover says "Once Upon A Time". _Why does it seem familiar? Why haven't I seen this in our flat back in New York?_

Wondering what it was, he scanned through the pages and little did he realize, he was reading every story. He was so engaged in reading, he didn't notice he was halfway done with the book. He flipped the next page and stopped when he noticed a picture of a boy that kind of looked like him. It was his story when Peter Pan brought him to Neverland and his family saved him. He continued reading it until the very last page where the story is about how the Savior and the boy had to leave the town because of a new Curse.

He dropped the book accidentally and closed his eyes. A sudden wave of thoughts went through him. It was like a movie played backwards and he couldn't understand what it was. It happened for a couple of seconds and when opened his eyes, he smiled. His memories were back.

* * *

><p>Emma went to her mother's apartment to apologize for being rude at them. She realized that her parents only wanted what's best for her.<p>

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door creaked open.

"Emma!" You can see the surprise in Mary Margaret's face.

"I'm sorry for acting up the other day, I didn't mean to-" Before she could finish, Snow embraced her in a tight hug. "Don't worry about it," her mom reassured her.

"Mom?" A familiar voice called out.

"Henry? What are you doing here, kid?" Emma was surprised to see his son in her mother's apartment.

"Mom I remember everything!" he said enthusiastically.

"Everything? But-how?" she asked sounding amused.

"Well I know you're not telling me everything. There's something more about the case you said you're working on. So I figured, if you won't tell me then I'll just have to find it out myself."

"You're one smart kid, Henry," Emma said while patting Henry's head.

"I guess it runs in the blood," said Mary Margaret and giggled.

"So tell me, how did you get your memories back?" Emma asked the boy nosily. "I rummaged through the box you brought here and accidentally went across my Once Upon A Time book."

"Wait, what? Your book as in your Book book?"

"Yeah, I read the stories and then all of a sudden, my memories were back. It's like the past were saved in the book. Mom, thanks for bringing the book with us."

"That's weird! I have no idea how it got there!"

"Stop bluffing, mom. Game over!"

"No, kid, seriously. I didn't know how it got there! I mean, who could've placed that inside? I didn't bring that here and I'm sure as hell we didn't have that in New York!" Emma explained.

"I guess the book finds it way to get back to the person who needs it most. Do you remember when I gave it to Henry before when he was feeling alone and lonely? It just popped out from my closet! Another time is when we were trying to look for it when Peter Pan washed Henry's memory. We searched everywhere and we almost turned the house upside down just to find It. We didn't find it the first time but when I searched my box again, it was already there," Mary Margaret tells them with a big smile.

"Point taken." Emma looked at her mother then to Henry and smiled. "I'm sorry kid I had to keep the truth from you several times but I was just trying to look for solutions for your memory loss," she added.

"It's okay mom. At least now, we don't have to worry. I'm happy we're home."

"Me too, kid." The three formed a group hug.

"So by the way, can we go see my other mom? I miss her a lot!"

Mary Margaret and Emma's happy faces turned into a frown and Henry noticed the transition.

"Can we? Please mom?"

"Of course you can see her," Emma muttered plainy.

"Mom, I know she still loves you," Henry said softly as he squeezed his mother's hands.

"That's crazy, kid," Emma waved off the thought of her son. "It's not crazy! Mom, you have to believe me!"

"How can you tell?" she asked inquisitively, considering what Henry is saying.

"I saw the way she looked at you when we bumped into her. It's the way you look at each other before when you were so in love. It's also the same way GrandMa and GrandPa look at each other... Like they are looking at their one true love!"

Emma sighed at the thought of the boy.

"Mom, you have to talk to her." Snow nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Please promise me, you'll talk to her," pleaded her son while making dog puppy eyes.

"Okay, I'll try," Emma mumbled but not quite convincingly. "Promise me!" Henry demanded.

"Okay okay! I promise."

Henry's face lightened up. _There's still hope_, he thought.


	8. Broken Hearted

Meanwhile in Regina's house...

Regina woke up with a big smile on her face. She was decided and nothing can stop her from wanting Emma back. She opened her side table where she kept her precious picture with Emma. She took a look on it and smiled but her smile immediately faded when she realized what has to be done: she had to break the heart of the man who loves her, Robin.

She was used to ripping hearts before but she never thought breaking someone's heart was more difficult. Robin was a loyal man and despite of being an outlaw thief, he has a good heart. He loved Regina more than anything in the world.

But what can she do? She can't reciprocate the love Robin's giving her because her heart belongs to another person, Emma. The woman she believes she was destined to be with.

He called Robin to come to her house. When he got there, he hugged her tight and leaned in for a kiss but when his lips were almost touching hers, she pulled away and she shook her head. Robin was left wondering why.

She cleared her throat. "I just... wanted to talk."

Robin took a deep breath. "What's wrong, Regina?" He asked but she didn't answer.

"Lately, it's like your here but your heart is elsewhere. Please tell me what's going on because you don't look happy," he asked grabbing her hand and putting it down on his chest.

It was true, he deserved to know the truth. Regina knew that she needed all the courage she had even just to start that conversation so she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for several seconds.

"You see, that kiss, the one before the whole town got enveloped by the curse..." She paused thinking which word to use but she couldn't think of any. "...it was nothing," she continues.

He felt his his heart becoming heavier and he didn't know why. Like it felt harder to beat normally. "So why did you kiss me?"

"Because that was the deal I made with Gold in order to save Henry and Emma. I had to hurt my love so she would have a reason to leave."

"And what about the things that came after she left? Don't tell me, it was all part of the deal!" Tears were acting up on his eyes.

"No, Robin. When she left, I was broken. You stood by me and helped me get up. I was happy with you," she explained while holding Robin's hands.

"Then there's no reason for us not to be happy now. You do know how thankful and happy I am with you, right?"

"You are... but me? I'm not so sure anymore. You deserve someone who can equate your love, Robin."

"Regina please..." Tears were falling on Robin's face.

"I can't do this anymore. If I stay I'll just be fooling myself and you and that's not fair."

Regina's words shattered his heart in a thousand pieces. "Was I just your rebound? Your back up plan?" He snapped.

"No, of course not! How dare you accuse me of that! I did not plan to fall for you at all. It just happened. Robin, you're an amazing guy but I don't wanna lie to you. I love her and always will."

He looked straight into her eyes while shedding tears of pain. "I'm sorry. I just... I just..." He took a deep breath. "I love you Regina. If we only had the right time..."

Regina looked down. She was miserable and felt horrible for breaking such a genuine heart.

He hugged Robin for the last time. "Just remember that I'll always be here if you need me, okay?" Robin tells her and kissed her forehead.

After awhile, the guy finally leaves. She felt guilt free after breaking up with Robin. It may seem rude or heartless but she got so excited to share the good news with Emma: they could be together again.

She got her car keys and started driving off. She has to see Emma soon she tells herself.

* * *

><p>Regina was so happy she even turned on her radio and tapped the drive wheel to the tune of the song but she hit the brake to a stop when she noticed Emma from afar.<p>

She smiled at the sight of her and got super excited when suddenly Hook ruined her view._Wait, is she with Hook?! Why the hell is she hanging out with that drunk pirate!_The sight of her love with another person pained her. _Maybe this was how Emma felt when she saw me kissing Robin. Why does it feel like when some things go right, the rest go wrong?_ She thought_._

Regina stayed in her car and watched the two as they laughed together. Emma was grinning like a fool. She looked so happy with him.

The mayor was so hurt and angry. She stepped on the gas and shifted from gear to gear. She drove insanely fast she reached her house in an instant. She walked quickly, slammed the door close and sagged against her front door. She curled up and started crying with her face into buried into her arms.

After a while, she tried to compose herself. _Why would I even cry over that? It's not worth my tears_. She tried to think happy thoughts to distract herself from thinking about Emma and Hook. She thought about how excited she should be because she will see her son finally. She prepared food for two since Henry will be staying for the night.

The clock hits nine o'clock but still no Henry. What's worse, it started raining hard. _Great, now there's zero percent chance he'll come over tonight_. She started cleaning up the table when someone knocked at the door.


	9. Stay The Night

Emma promised Henry he will stay with Regina over the night. But even before they reached Regina's mansion, it rained hard as if there was a storm coming. She couldn't even see the streets anymore because of the heavy downpour of water.

She made Henry wear her brown leather jacket and gave him an umbrella so he wouldn't get wet when he gets out of the car.

"Call me, if some things go wrong okay? Sleep early," she tells her son.

"Mom, I'll be fine. But I don't think you should go. Maybe you could stay for a little while. I'm sure mom won't mind." Henry smiled at her. "You think so? Hm, well okay. Just until the rain stops."

"I'll go down first so I could go to your side, we can share the umbrella," Henry says. "No. Just run to the door. I don't want you getting wet."

Henry quickly opened the umbrella when he got out of the car, ran towards their front door and called out his mother Regina.

Hearing her son's voice, Regina placed the plates back on the table, smoothed her silk black skirt and opened the door for her son. Henry hugged her tight and said "Mom, mom's staying, okay? Okay!" She was still processing what Henry just told her but she already saw Emma getting out of the car. She stood in her doorway and watched Emma in her white tank top, skinny jeans and knee high boots as she run towards her patio while covering her head with her bag.

"Hey," Emma says while wiping the water from her face.

Regina responded with a half smile, a fake one or maybe a smile of lust. She was supposed to be mad at Emma for hanging out with Hook.

"Can I stay for a couple of minutes? Just until the rain stops," Emma says reassuring Regina that she wasn't intending to stay.

Her clothes were all soaked in water. Regina eyed her from head to toe. She was distracted by the bra Emma's wearing because she can see through her wet top.

"Oh-oh of course or you can just stay the night, Miss Swan," she stutters. _Why the hell am I having speech problems?!_

"That's so generous of you but I think that is quite too much to ask. I don't really want to stay long."

"I insist. Look at the rain, I don't think it will stop any sooner."

"Thanks for the generosity. Well, perhaps I could crash at Henry's?"

"Of course not. You do realize that the kid misses his room." Regina says in her husky voice.

"Okay?" That was all Emma could say. Where would she sleep? _The_ _guest_ _room_, she figured.

"Follow me, Miss Swan," Regina commands.

Emma was starting to get cold because of the rain.

"I'm sorry I'm all wet, I'll just mop the floor." But Regina didn't seem to mind her words at all. She guided Emma to a familiar hallway: it was leading to the guest room and Regina's room. Emma held her breath; she couldn't help but think of them sleeping together. She got excited until Regina opened the guest room. _Damn._

After scanning the room like some sort of quality check, Regina closed the door.

"I'm sorry you can't use the guest room. It's dusty; it might trigger your asthma. I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me, Miss Swan?"

"Oh, of course not." She felt triumphant, she was celebrating deep inside. Emma started shaking a little bit from chills. When they stepped in the master's bedroom, Emma went straight to the bathroom so the water from her shoes and clothes won't drip on Regina's precious floor. She stepped out her wet boots, removed her top and wringed it. She was shaking literally.

"Regina, can I use your shower?"

"I suppose you are already inside," Regina answered sarcastically. _Same_ _old sarcastic_ _Regina_. She turned on the shower and enjoyed the hot water flowing over her body.

She was completely naked then someone knocks on the door. "I'll be done in a minute!"

"You forgot to get a towel." _Damn right. Why did I forget? I have a better idea._

"Could you please get me one? Sorry and thanks! Just place it over the sink, the door's open," she says, her voice a little shaky.

She thought of seducing Regina. She knew Regina wouldn't see her bare naked because the shower glass is moist with steam. However, she would still be able to see a silhouette of her.

The bathroom door creaked open and Emma tried to look sexy. Regina placed the towel, her pair of silk pajamas and a set of toiletries over the sink. Regina couldn't help but take a glimpse of the woman inside. She couldn't see much because the shower glass is fogged but she can still see the sexy figure of Emma - her legs, her butt, her breasts. She seemed like she was enjoying the hot shower a lot. She wanted to join her so bad but she has to stay mad at her. What she witnessed inside her shower room made her smile. She closed the door so Emma could change.

"Enjoy my clothes, Miss Swan," Regina says in her usual bitchy tone.

Emma really looked hot in her deep blue silk pajamas. Regina was lusting at the sight of her. Emma's bright blonde curls were standing out from the color contrast.

"Sure I will, it's so comfy!"

They heard footsteps running towards the room. "Mom!" Henry called. "Yes?" They said in unison. They looked at each other and chuckled a little. Henry entered the big room. "Are you calling me, or her?" Emma asked. "Both of you. Come on! Time for Laugh for Gags!" The women just looked at each other while Henry ran down the stairs. They sat on the couch with Henry in between. The pranks on the TV show made Emma and Henry laugh like crazy. No questions needed, they were mother and son.

Emma was staring intensely at Regina, who obviously was keeping herself from laughing out loud. She was eating the popcorn in a sexy manner. _God, she's a vision_. Could it be possible to feel jealous over a popcorn? It was stupid but she was. It's like she was drooling at the sight of her.

Regina accidentally looked over her left side and noticed the blonde girl looking at her, smiling. Regina looked at her too, but when she did, Emma diverted her eyes back on the television.

"It's half past your sleeping time, Henry," Regina reminded her son.

"But mom!" He looked at his other mom Emma, as if trying to ask for help to convince Regina to make him stay up for a little while. Regina shot Emma a disapproving look. "You heard your mom, kid. Go to bed."

"Good night moms! Love you both." He hugged both of his mothers tightly.

"Love you too." Emma and Regina said but Emma was looking at Regina when she uttered it. Regina noticed it and it made her blush. She tried her best to hide her expression by putting her bitch face mode on.

Henry ran upstairs and locked his door. Regina started cleaning up their mess and Emma tried to help her. "It's okay, Miss Swan. You don't have to clean up, it's my house."

"No, I want to help," she insists. Regina grabbed three glasses all at once and when she took a step, the glasses dropped on the marble floor. "Ouch!" she cries out.

Emma rushed to Regina. Her leg was bleeding, a flying shard of glass cut her skin. "Don't move!" Regina commanded the younger woman so as not to step on the broken glasses. "No, you don't move!" Emma quickly paced to get the broom and first aid kit from the cabinet. She knew the house too well.

She swept the shattered glasses as Regina stood still so she wouldn't step on little shards of glass. When the area has been swept clean, Regina sat on the couch. She stiffened when Emma grabbed her bleeding left leg and put it over her lap. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Regina shook her head. Emma practically swept her off her feet. Regina smiled at the thought. Emma saw her smiling and wondered what made her smile despite of her bleeding wound. Emma cleaned the wound with a piece of wet cloth carefully so as not to hurt Regina. When she finished giving her the first aid, she placed a band-aid over the cut. Regina blushed again at the sweet gesture.

"Can you walk?"

"Miss Swan, don't over react. It's just a cut. I wasn't amputated," she says in a matter of fact kind of way.

"A simple Thank You would be enough," Emma said raising her eyebrow.

Regina said nothing. "Fine, just sit back there okay, I'll finish cleaning up the rest."

Regina motioned to stand but Emma gave her a mean look and raised her eyebrow. Regina rolled her eyes and sat straight like a child being scolded.

She waited for Emma to finish then they decided to go upstairs.

"You need help?" Emma offers. "I'm perfectly fine, I can handle myself."

"What did I do now? Why do you keep pushing me away!" Emma shouted.

"Lower down your voice, Miss Swan. Our son might hear you," Regina said in a husky voice.

"Just tell me!"

"Miss Swan I said-" Regina says louder this time.

"And stop calling me Miss Swan!" Emma snapped. Her heart is racing with anger.

"You're in my house, I can call you whatever I want... Miss Swan." She teased and gave her a smirk.

"Ugh!" Emma rolled eyes at her. There was a heavy atmosphere between them as they walk upstairs.


	10. Too Much Swearing

The door clicked and Regina's snarkiness continued. The tension between them is still intense. No one's letting their guard down.

Emma plugged her earphones and turned the volume of her iPod to maximum. She flopped onto the bed and slouched against the pillows. She caught Regina glaring and mouthing something to her but she just ignored her. She closed her eyes and listened to the loud banging music.

Regina pulled the cord from her ears. "What the hell! Can't I listen to my music?" Emma growled.

"It's too loud. It's like you're not using any earphones at all!"

"Whatever!" She grabbed two pillows from the bed and made her way to the couch.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Swan?"

"Damn it, Regina! I said don't call me that! I'll be sleeping on the couch if that makes you happy!"

"Did I give you permission to sleep on the couch?"

Emma threw the pillows she was hugging back to the bed.

"What's wrong with you? Why can't you talk to me without being all snappy! You go all Evil Queen on me and I don't even know what I did!"

"Good night, Emma," Regina said plainly. She turned off the night lamp beside her and Emma did the same. Regina rolled on her side and pulled the sheets. A couple of minutes passed but Emma couldn't sleep still.

Their backs were turned away from each other. Emma tossed on her back and stared at the ceiling. Her heartbeat was still irregular with all the screaming that happened. She looked at Regina who's on the far side of the bed.

_How could she sleep with all these arguments?_"Regina," she whispers but the other girl didn't make a single movement.

When they fight before, they wouldn't sleep unless they settle their issues. Emma was really upset. She wanted to talk to Regina or maybe just even hold her.

She tried to resist the urge but she couldn't help it; she took a chance and moved closer to the brunette. When she didn't stir, she moved a little bit closer. When she was sure Regina was already sleeping, she placed her arm around her waist. Her arm fit perfectly on her curve. She rested her head on Regina's shoulders, sniffed her scent and hugged her. Little did she know, Regina wasn't really sleeping but rather wide awake. She heard when Emma called her name, she knew when she twisted position and when Emma touched her, she shivered inside. Feeling Emma's skin rub against hers made her gave her butterflies in her stomach. She did her best to keep still so the blonde wouldn't notice she's not asleep. After a while, she heard Emma let out a deep sigh and removed her arm from her. The blonde got up and headed downstairs.

Emma pulled a glass from the dispenser, placed some ice cubes from the fridge and grabbed a scotch from Regina's stellar. She sat on the high chair and poured the scotch into her glass. She was over thinking everything. She laid her cards down and looked at all the possibilities on why Regina was acting as such.

She chugged the liquor in one drinking and wiped her mouth. Then she drank one after another. Her head was resting on her right arm with her fingers massaging her temples in circular motion. She was pouring her 4th batch of alcohol when someone had stopped her. It was Regina.

"Emma," she whispered...

"What now?" she snapped. Her face was flushed. She wasn't used to drinking a lot because she was allergic to alcohol.

"That's not good for you," Regina said in concern.

"You don't know what's good for me," Emma said and chugged the scotch. "I said stop that!" Regina grabbed the glass from Emma's hand spilling a little onto her lap.

"For God's sake, Regina!"

Emma paused and closed her eyes for a moment. She breathed in and breathed out a few times before speaking again.

"Seriously, what did I do?" She asked in a soft voice but her heart was still racing. She was palpitating with the alcohol intake and the anxiety. She can feel the blood rushing to her head.

"Nothing," she answered and looked away.

"Well it doesn't seem to me like nothing. Look at me straight in the eyes and tell me it's nothing," she dared.

How can you not say the truth while looking at those beautiful emerald eyes? Concern and confusion were evident in Emma's eyes. Regina looked down and shook her head. Emma cupped her chin and lifted it a bit.

"Regina, please. I just need to know."

Regina shook her head a little more. "Please?"

Regina sighed. "Awhile ago, I was looking for you but then I saw you hanging out with Hook. You were... so happy," she said in a small voice, almost breaking.

"So that's what this is all about... You're jealous of him?"

"I don't understand why you're jealous when you already have Robin. I mean that's so unfair. Is it wrong to be happy?"

"No. I want you to be happy. It's just that..."

"Just what?" She creased her eyebrows and waited for Regina to answer.

"I don't want you to be happy with somebody else."

"But Regina that's so-"

Regina cuts her, "Emma, I'm not with Robin anymore."

"What?" Emma thought she heard it wrong.

"I said we're not together."

"But-"

"I broke up with him this morning... That's the reason I was looking for you. I want you to be the first one to know because I was hoping we could have a second chance... Hoping that it will still be the two of us. But I guess it's too late." Tears started falling on Regina's cheeks. It was difficult to accept the fact that it was too late for her, Emma's already with Hook.

Emma made Regina look at her again. She wiped her tears with her thumb.

"Hey. What you saw awhile ago was a long due thank you - well, date? I promised him he can take me out as a debt of gratitude since he brought me back home. He saved me from the lie I've been living in New York."

"Are you two-?"Regina couldn't finish her sentence. It's too painful and it wouldn't be easy if Emma says yes.

"Well..."

Regina gasped.

"He's just a friend and nothing more than that." Regina exhaled the breath she didn't notice she was holding.

She was still crying. "I'm sorry, Emma. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm sorry I screwed up. I'm sorry I-"

Regina wanted to apologize for all the things she'd done wrong but Emma shushed her by making their lips lock in a long passionate kiss. She embraced her and held her tight.

"Stop being sorry. It's all said and done, okay? Now, it's just a part of the past and we could only look out on the future... A future we could make together." Emma said in a sweet voice and gave Regina another kiss.

When their lips parted, Regina looked at Emma straight in the eyes. She was still sobbing but her tears stopped falling. How Emma held her made her feel safe and secured. Her words soothed the pain she was feeling inside.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," Emma said as she brushed Regina's face with her hand.

Regina rubbed her eyes and stood up. "Now, can I put that back in the stellar?" Emma nodded. Regina grabbed the liquor, got a tall glass and a cold pitcher of water.

"You need to drink water to flush the alcohol in your body."

"I don't want to."

"Emma Stubborn Swan," Regina said in a husky demanding voice.

"Fine." She drank three glasses of water and rolled her eyes at her.

"Good girl, now we can go to sleep."

She thought Emma could handle herself so she walked ahead of her. Emma was at the end of stairs and when she took her first step, she almost fell on the floor.

"Emma!" Luckily, the intoxicated woman quickly recovered her balance by gripping the the handrails. "Oops, my bad!" Emma gave a drunk smile and gestured a peace sign. She was sober but a little tipsy. Regina thought she was cute even when she's drunk. She looked like a teenage girl who just got out from a hard drinking session after a breakup. Regina helped her stand and get through the plight of stairs.

When they reached the room, Emma fell freely on the bed with all of her strength. Her white face was flushed red with alcohol and her body was hot. Regina placed her Emma's head on the pillow and tucked her in. She moved right next to her and brushed her hair. Emma loved the feeling when someone brushes her hair. It was so calming and always made her feel sleepy. She wrapped her arms around Regina and whispered, "Thank you." Emma's eyes rolled to the back signaling she was in getting into a deep slumber. Regina smiled and placed a soft kiss on Emma's forehead. "I love you, Emma."


	11. The Stranger

Mary Margaret was sitting by their booth at the diner waiting for Emma when a stranger walked towards her.

"Snow White?" An unfamiliar woman asked.

"Yes? I uh, sorry do I know you?"

"Not really."

"Who were you I mean, you know, back in the Enchanted Forest?"

"I'm just a nobody. It doesn't really matter," the woman shrugged. "My name is Zelena and I worked as a nanny before."

"Oh that's wonderful! But how come you know me?" Snow asked, feeling embarrassed she didn't have any clue who the stranger was.

"Who wouldn't know Princess Snow White, the fairest of all? Your face was everywhere," the woman says smiling. "I noticed the big bump. Is it coming anytime soon?"

"Oh, yes. He is coming out very very soon," Snow said happily.

"Oh it's a boy! You must be very excited."

"Indeed we are."

"Well, I was wondering if you would need any help since I worked as a nanny before. Tons of kids. God, I love them."

"Really?" The face of the pregnant woman lit up with joy and excitement.

"That's if you want me to."

"I would love to!"

The door chimed and Emma came in with a huge smile on her face.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed, "Dear, you look smitten! Where have you been?" she asked as she studied the face of her daughter who was trying to hide her smile.

"Me? No! I uhm, I just dropped Henry at the docks," she said while looking at the stranger in front of her mother. Snow noticed the look on Emma's face. "Oh I'm so sorry! Zelena, this is Emma, my first born. Emma, this is Zelena, she'll be helping me go through labor."

"Hi Emma. Nice to meet you," Zelena said holding out her hand to the blonde. Emma shook her hand and smiled in return. She looked at the stranger quizzically, trying to study her thoughts.

"Excuse me for a while." Zelena got up and ordered food at the counter.

Just when she was quite far from the two, Emma whispered to her mother. "Mom, since when do you know her?"

"Uhm, just now?" Snow gritted her teeth.

"And you want her to help you with the baby? Seriously? Mom, you just met her! I don't have a good feeling about this woman," Emma explained. She felt quite uncomfortable around Zelena.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret looked at her in surprise.

"I'm just saying the truth!" Emma said holding both of her hands up in surrender.

Zelena came back to the booth with three coffees in a tray. She placed the coffee in front of Emma and Mary Margaret.

"Thanks but I got to go, okay?" Emma said as she kissed her mother's head. "Nice meeting you, Zelena."

"Enjoy your day, Emma," Zelena said.

* * *

><p>That night Emma came home to see Zelena making a cup of tea for her parents.<p>

"Hi Emma," Zelena greeted.

"Hey sweetheart," Snow said smiling.

Zelena went to the kitchen to get the cookies she baked.

"I thought we talked about this already?" Emma whispered.

"It's okay Emma, nothing to worry," her mother reassured. David nodded in agreement.

They had dinner but Emma didn't eat a lot. She was trying to figure this odd woman.

When they finished eating, the blonde went outside and texted Regina: 'Check your mail.' She dropped by the brunette's mansion and left something for her earlier that day.

She was smiling foolishly, thinking about what Regina's reaction might be when she finally sees her letter. Suddenly she felt hands over her mouth and strong arms grasping her from the back. She struggled to fight but there was some kind of odd smell that made her legs weak. She felt dizzy then her vision goes black.

* * *

><p>Regina was going through her files when her cellphone buzzed. She got a text from Emma that reads 'Check your mail.'<p>

Regina went to her mailbox to see an envelope. She tore it carefully using her slender fingers.

She was surprised to see a card.

'I know we're not like, together or anything but it felt weird to just not say anything so I got you this card.

It's not a big deal. It doesn't really mean anything. There isn't even a heart on it.

So basically, it's a card saying Hi.

Forget it.

Emma.'

She smiled after reading the contents of the card. She find it too silly but sweet. She went in and closed the door behind her. She was smiling from ear to ear when she got startled by an unfamiliar voice.

"Well, well."

"Who the hell are you and why are you intruding my house?" Regina glared at the woman who was touching the frames on her table.

"Is that how you greet your sister?"

"I think you might be mistaken. I don't have any sister!"

"Well to tell you, you have! My name is Zelena and I am your mother's first born." The woman told her as her fingers ran through the displays on the Mayor's house. "And these? All of these should've been mine!"

"Oh, I sense some jealousy," Regina smirked. "If you are my sister, why didn't mother tell me about you?"

"It's because she abandoned me! I grew up in the faraway land of Oz! I was stripped of the things I deserve because of our mother's doing!" she screamed furiously at Regina. She was filled with hatred and jealousy. "I will get all the things you have! I will snatch all of your happiness!"

"And you think I will let you?" Regina answered back. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Oh, is that so?" Zelena asked mocking her. She grinned evilly before speaking. "I will start with your lover. I never thought my sister would be into girls."

Regina raised her eyebrow. "Lesbe honest, Regina! Name sounds like Emma? Emma Swan? Ring a bell?" she asked while picking an apple from the fruit basket.

"You don't get to touch the people I love!" The mayor sent a wave of magic to hit her sister but Zelena was faster so she dodged the attack.

"I see you're a little sensitive when it comes to your little puppy love," she whispered to Regina's ear then takes a bite of the apple she's holding. "Well then, you have to give me everything I deserve or else everyone you love suffers!" she yelled.

"You're evil!"

"No Regina, you are evil! And me?" she paused. "I'm wicked! See you tomorrow, sissy." Zelena brought out her witch broom and flew away.


End file.
